russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Introduces ‘Hey it's Fans Day!,’ ‘Friends 4Ever’ and ‘CelebrityDATCom’ this Sunday
February 28, 2014 IBC-13 is on the winning streak these days. After a rousing success of its new shows like Janella in Wondeland, APO Tanghali Na!, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, The Million Second Quiz and Maghihintay Sa'yo, the Kapinoy Network is now poised to make its Panalo Weekend lineup for more competitive and formidable starting this Sunday (March 2). This festive month of March, your feel-god viewing TV habit IBC-13 offers a siesta Sunday feats as it begins its afternoon feel-good servings of Hey it's Fans Day!, Friends 4Ever and CelebrityDATCom this March 2. IBC New Shows: Hey it's Fans Day! (Sundays 12:15), Friends 4Ever (Sundays 3:00) and CelebrityDATCom (Sundays 4:00) With this move, IBC-13’s Sunday afternoon lineup flows from strength to strength. Starting at 12:15 p.m. premiered March 2 every Sunday, your feel-good afternoon concert party habit Hey it's Fans Day!, as the youth-oriented musical variety show for kids, teens and young adults with the loyal Kapinoy viewers for the stage performers by attract young viewers. James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Donnalyn Bartolome are the four of music performers showcase their young musical talent as they venture into variety show hosting, singing and dancing. Added to Janella in Wonderland lead stars Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel; and Friends 4Ever barkada (led by Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo) as co-host and performers plus Yassi Pressman, Andre Paras, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, David Archuleta, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Miguel Aguila, Aria Clemente, Michael Pangilinan and Born to be a Superstar finalists Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco and Veejay Aragon are the hottest singing champions, the twins of Mavy and Cassy Legasp, Superstar Circle Final 4 Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Mccoy de Leon and Elisse Joson, as well as Dominic Roque, Gabbi Garcia, Jerome Ponce, Tricia Santos, Kiko Estrada, Karen Reyes, Alexandra Macanan, Piero Vergara, Sofia Andres, Arvic Tan, Kelly dela Cruz, Lucas Zamora, Joanna Morales, Inah Estrada, Angelo Pasco, Shy Carlos, Rico dela Paz, Bianca Casado, Kristel Fulgar, Devon Seron, Julian Estrada, Ingrid dela Paz, Fretzie Bercede, Jon Lucas, Erin Ocampo, Arvic Tan, Arie Reyes, Franco Daza, Vangie Martelle, Yves Flores and Jazz Ocampo, with the popular Filipino dance group Streetboys and Universal Motion Dancers. Hey it's Fans Day! premieres this Sunday at 12:15 p.m. Afterwards, teens just got feel good as the youth-oriented light drama series Friends 4Ever, a revival of the 90's iconic teen dramas Gimik and T.G.I.S. On March 2, it was the flashback of kiddie barkada like young Libby (Ashley Cabrera), Carlos (Lance Lucido), Sanjay (Miguel Vergara), Sandra (Alyanna Angeles), Tom (Aldred Nasayao), Eula (Mutya Orquia), Coleen (Sofia Millares) and Oliver (AJ Urquia) from elementary school and playground during his grade school days of teacher for the classes at children's pupils at the time. And now is the episode on March 9, 10 years ago, revealed that a teen characters of a senior high school girl for the painting art and poser Libby (Sue Ramirez) who loves a cool and wacky boy Carlos (Khalil Ramos). On the other hand, the kikay girl Sandra (Liza Soberano), is linked to gwapo guy Tom (Diego Loyzaga), who comes from a family. When Libby falls in love with Carlos, she gets caught between her lies and revealing her true feelings. Meanwhile, those attention is a boy next door named Sanjay (Francis Magundayao), who is popular with a high school pretty girl Eula (Ella Cruz). There is also a cutie high school teen sweetheart Coleen (Chienna Filomeno) who talks for a high school boy Oliver (John Manalo). Friends 4Ever starts this Sunday at 3 p.m. Back to back with Friends 4Ever, the showbiz-oriented talk show CelebrityDATCom made a comeback. And this time is hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal, sports anchor Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas, it tackles the hottest showbiz and entertainment news buzz, lifestyle and sports features. Don't miss the return of CelebrityDATCom starts last February 16, Sunday 4 p.m. to 5 p.m. before the PBA games. So if you’re looking for the best TV experience this feel-good Sunday, tune in to IBC-13 and catch the premiere of Hey it's Fans Day!, Friends 4Ever, and CelebrityDATCom.